Indirect Compliment
by peppaminty
Summary: NekoYasha is an outcast, all others torn from her life. One person can make it better, but one person may not be that willing to... A very angsty fic, not a child's story.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer* Unless Rumiko Takahashi has a son and I marry him, I have no rights to anything Inuyasha. Except my beach towel. *sob!*

She could smell him. She could hear him. The intruder.

Her dog nose scrunched up in disgust.

Her cat ears pirked forward in eagerness.

Her human eyes flickered in bloodlust.

She ran as swiftly as the wind, slowly cracking every joint in her fingers on each hand, all the while savoring the feel of the wind in her hair. She anticipated the fight. Silence scared her. Emptiness filled her with loneliness. She required something to keep her going, and as she had no-one, her staple was killing anything and everything that crossed her path.

She loved it.

She hated it.

It was her entire life.

~***~A/N- Yeah, short, but what more can you expect from a prologue? A prologue is a hint of what's to come, a little trick used to keep you on your toes...

Anyways, I'm not going to update until I get at least 10 reviews! (This is not review whoring! When I see those reviews in my inbox, it just makes me so happy, I WANT to write. However, when I'm being forced to write, or forcing myself to write, my writing comes out sloppy, rushed, and a crappy mess that I'm SURE you don't want to read. I'm only 13, and between time for school, homework, drawing [check me out on deviantART! ./], chores, pets, maintaing my relationship of LOOOVE with the Lord of the Fluffies-- IMEANTWESTERNLANDS, and all the other stuff I do on a daily basis, there's not much time to write. But when I want to write, I WILL make time for it, so keep the reviews coming!)

~Xie xie, Joy


	2. Chapter 1

~***~ Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN. I never will own *sob!*, but I can always hope to own! The only thing I actually do own is the LOVE for me from the Lord of the Fluffies--IMEANTWESTERNLANDS!!!

Inuyasha growled, clenching his hand into a tightly balled fist.

"Do you REALLY want to know why, Shippo?"

The hanyou's robes swayed gently as he stopped and jerked around to face the kit.

"Because I am tired of you always stickin' your fricken nose into my business, bothering me, and pretending to be so cute all the time! Let's see," Inuyasha's emotions displayed mock confusion as he counted up, over, and over, and over again, all the things he hated about Shippo. "All in all, ... YOUPISSMEOFF!!! Now, quiet, we've never been around these parts, so I'm scoping out the area." He turned back around and continued walking.

I couldn't see his expression, but I could see his ears twitch in anger. Oh, the little things I notice about him... He's so blunt, though! Oh, well, at least he's trying... Suddenly, his whole body tensed, and I could tell almost as well as he that something was coming, and it was coming FAST. It wasn't Koga, though, no Jewel Shards.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I bet you feel it too. Somehow it feels familiar though... Almost like--"

He was cut off as something skidded into view. We all saw a vague shape for a moment, then nobody saw anything, as the dust all rolled in and settled into our eyes.

"I-Inu...*koff*...Yasha..."

"Yeah, Kagome? Where are you?"

"I don't know... So much dust..."

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get rid of this asshole!"

"Asshole, eh?"

A feminine voice echoed throughout the area. The... well, whatever it was chuckled.

"Then I guess I've already made a pretty strong impression on you, I-Nu-Ya-Sha."

"How do you know my name, wench?"

It chuckled again, and I choked on the dust entering my lungs.

"That human with you, what was her name, Ka-Go-Me? She was certainly screaming at you loudly enough."

I sheepishly smiled, and I was thankful nobody could see me through all the dust, as my blush was rapidly spreading.

"What's your name then, I want to know who I'm going to kill."

A louder chuckle this time.

"I should be asking you the same. You're in my territory, you know, and you will pay dearly for it, too! If you must know, my name is a lot like yours, except better, because as I'm sure you know, cats are far superior!"

The dust cleared, and we all saw the things figure.

"What are you?" Miroku gasped out.

~***~ A/N- CLIFFFFYYYYYYYYY!!! At least 5 more reviews, or else!!!

~Xie xie, Joy


End file.
